KnB Drabbles
by Ryuu-san7
Summary: This is the collection of Kuroko no Basket Drabble! KagaKuro,KiKuro,AkaKuro,AoKuro,MuraHimu,MidoTaka,A oKi,AoKaga, AkaFuri,AoMomo,KuroMomo,KiyoHyu,RikoHyu,NijiHai,Ao Fem!Kuro,KagaFem!Kuro,KiFem!Kuro,AkaFem!Kuro,AoFem !Ki and non-pairing drabble are available here! #2 : "Your light never runs out, Aominecchi.."CRASH!"KISEEEEE!"CREAK "doctor how is he?""he is.." AoKi-Blinding Light
1. Your Voice - KagaKuro

**Hello guys~! This is Ryuu-san7! :D the first chapter here~ XD i want to apologize if it's bad because english is not my native language ;) The first drabble! :D **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**YOUR VOICE**

**_KagaKuro_**

_SWISH.. _

The soft breeze of the hair dryer make a certain bluenette hair flew all over. A Certain red head were drying the bluenette hair, the bluenette closed his eyes feeling the soft breeze that really comfortable to him. Suddenly he remember something

"Kagami-kun"

"hm? What's it?" asked Kagami

"Today, Senpai and the others.."

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Kuroko,i'm feeling a deep condolence for your mother and grandmother death" said Izuki to Kuroko as Kuroko nod_

_"Thank you, Izuki-senpai"_

_"Kuroko, i know it's hard for you that your mom and grandma are already passed away..but i don't want you to feel down" said Kiyoshi to Kuroko as Kuroko shakes his head _

_"I'm not depressed or feel down, Kiyoshi-senpai. I know both my mom and grandma wouldn't want that. That's why i just only can say thanks to them for everything they've done to me. I appreciate it..i don't regret it the fact that i'm not going with them that night..well i regret it but i'm not depressed. I will continue moving forward" said kuroko as he give them a rare smile_

_They smile at him while Riko have a tears on her eyes while smiling like an idiot Hyuuga look at her as he pat her head_

_"Idiot.. don't cry.." he muttered as Riko tears build up and fall on Hyuuga embrace. He hug her as he pat her _

_"Oh! Kuroko by the way because your mother and grandma are already passed away you live with Kagami now right?" Koganei decided to turn the conversation to a much brighter coversation_

_"um..yes. Kagami-kun ask me that if i want to live with him or not. Since i'm his shadow i thought why not? And to tell you the truth i'm getting lonely to live at home myself..in fact i couldn't sleep at all.." said Kuroko while murmured the last sentence_

_"I was wondering, what kind of routine you have with Kagami!?" he ask excitedly _

_"Um well.. in the morning i woke up and found out that i was alone on the bed, i go outside and kagami-kun already cook breakfast for us. Then he comb my bed hair and then go to school with riding the train. After school we always play basket on the park near the apartment. Then we go to the convenience store to buy ingridients for dinner. After that we go home, Kagami-kun cook the dinner while i getting shower. After dinner it was Kagami-kun turn to get a shower after that he would always dry my hair and comb it. Next we watched TV about sports, movies, or interesting news. After that we go to bed and would read magazine or mangas and then.." Kuroko stopped while blushing darkly but he isn't worried because the others doesn't noticed it_

_"And then?" ask Koganei curiously. That interupted Kuroko flashback about last night_

_"Um..a-and then we slept" said Kuroko monotonously as Koganei sweat dropped_

_"But doesn't that kind of thing sounds like..what's it again, mitobe?" ask Koganei_

_"..." _

_"OH RIGHT! You're a genius, Mitobe! It sounds like HUSBAND AND WIFE!" said Koganei_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"...They said that" said Kuroko after recalling the event on the afternoon

"Ha? What kind of conclusion is that? There it's done" said Kagami while turning the hair dryer off

"Thanks.. i don't know about that Kagami-kun since it's Koganei-senpai the one we talk.." said Kuroko

"I'm going to reading magazine.." said Kagami

"Ah me too" kuroko replied

**_~15 seconds past_**

"but.. would it be Kagami Tetsuya if you're my wife?" ask Kagami to Kuroko

Kuroko laid his head on the pillow

"It's also can be Kuroko Taiga you know.."

"But didn't Kagami Tetsuya sounds relaxing?" ask kagami

"Hmm..it is.. then why don't you make me Kagami Tetsuya?" ask Kuroko as Kagami snickered

"What kind of question is that? Are you proposing?"

"maybe" grin Kuroko

10 seconds..15 seconds..20 seconds.. Kagami Blushed

"Kagami-kun your reaction is cute" said Kuroko while poking his cheek as Kagami burried his face down on the pillow

"Shut up.." he said while hugging Kuroko and brought him closed as he whispered a word on his ear

**_"I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya..will you do a honour of marrying me? I know i'm not perfect but i want to be a perfect person for you.." _**he whispered in a soft shooting voice

_'because you whispered to me with such voice..'_

"Kuroko?" ask Kagami _'did i cross the line?' _thought Kagami while blushed when he was about to say don't mind, Kuroko lift his face as he look at him with a blushed, frustrate and crying face

"That's a foul play..Kagami-kun.." he mumbled as Kagami look at him with his bewildered face

"Idiot" he said as he hug him

"Kagami-kun i love you.."

"i know..i love you too, Kuroko.." Kagami closed his eyes

"Tetsuya.." he said

"huh?" Kagami eyes shot open

He look at Kagami with Determined eyes as he blushed he repeat

"Call me Tetsuya, Taiga-kun.." he murmured while blushing which Kagami find out it's amusing. Kagami grin as he hug him tigther

"Of course, Tetsuya.. you're going to be my wife it's not funny if i call you Kuroko in front of everyone.." smirk Kagami as Kuroko blushed. Kagami is really Lucky.. Kuroko never showed that frustrate and blushing face in front of others. That's why Kagami want to keep it for himself. He don't like to share his possesion to anyone

Kagami then remember the scene Kuroko told him earlier. He smirked as he decided to tease Him

"Tetsuya..why didn't you continue your word for Koganei-senpai earlier? Why did you.._lie_?" smirked Kagami as Kuroko widen his eyes

"w-what are you talking about T-Taiga-kun?" murmured Kuroko as Kagami smirked even more. He go near his ear as he bit it making Kuroko shivered and blushed

"We're not sleeping that day right? We were having a..se-"

"Don't say it, Taiga-kun..it's..it's.." muttered Kuroko

"It's what?" ask Kagami while still smirking

"Embarassing.."kuroko mumbled as Kagami look at his face, Kagami widen his eyes. Kuroko was having a same expression earlier when he say english words to him. And then he panic

"T-Tetsuya!? D-don't cry..s-sorry if i crossed the li-" he was cut by a lips that lock to his. At first he shocked but slowly.. he returned the kiss deeper until Kuroko ran out of breath

"T-Taiga-k-kun.." moaned Kuroko as Kagami grin devilishly at him

"On the second thought..I really am not letting you sleep today, Tetsuya..get ready for it" said Kagami. Kuroko could only whimpered at his words

* * *

**Ahahahaha~! I know you're dissapointed that there isn't any lemon on this drabble! :p i don't write M rated or R-18 here :) i'm not ready to write it :p sorry! Anyway please Review and keep reading! **

**Next Drabble Pairing is...**

**AoKi~! XD **


	2. Blinding Light - AoKi

**Hi Guys! This is chapter 2 of the drabble XD as i promised this is AoKi drabble~! So for AoKi fans, Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**BLINDING LIGHT ~Part 1**

**_AoKi_**

_I adore Aominecchi_

"Whoa~! There he's Generation of Miracles Ace! AOMINE DAIKI!" sounds of the crowds were cheering for him. A certain blonde look at his teammates. His teammates were scratching his head that's not itching. Luckily his tanned skin hide his blushed. Because he never get a cheer like that

The blonde smile to himself find it amusing. He shrugged as he continue to walk

_It's just like Kurokocchi said, His light is never runs out_

"Aomine-kun,i wonder why your light never runs out? You're so ganguro like this. It makes me confused" said Kuroko bluntly which make Aomine face twitched

"Oy Tetsu! Don't be so blunt about that, it's not my fault that i'm a ganguro!" he said as Kuroko stared at him with his expressionless face

"but it's the truth, Aomine-kun" he said

"Argh~! Whatever you want Tetsu, arguing with you is useless!" he said as he went to a vending machine

_Once you look up to someone..you can't overtake them.._

"I admit you're good Kise but DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

_Because you say with such voice.. _

"it brokes my heart, Aominecchi.." Muttered a certain blonde near the Inter-high place being held. He sat on the back of the building while staring at the sky

The stars was out of its place today..

"...the stars won't met me today huh?..because _i'm weak.._" He muttered

Slowly his vision became blury.. his cheek were wet he widen his eyes as he feel more tears roll on his cheek

"h-huh? W-why am i crying? I'm not.. feeling sad.." He cried continously until he could feel someone embrace from behind. He widen his eyes as he look at the big hands that embraced him. He knew that hand too well.. he loved that hands..his tears weldge up as he closed his eyes with his hands..

"Why.."

He cried

"Why are you still care for me..Aominecchi?"

Aomine look at him with his sad eyes as he held Kise's face closed to him. He touch Kise's forehead with his own forehead as he closed his eyes

"Kise..i believe in you" he muttered

Kise widen his eyes as he mumbled

"...i'm weak Aominecchi..i'm not deserved to adore you..even if i did you'd always turn your back to me and always stay in a blinding light. It's useless..i can't reach you..no matter how i tried..i'll be always this weak..i'm sorry...i'm sorry that i can't beat you.." said Kise while crying

Aomine gritted his teeth as he look at the guy he always loved since they were on 2nd grade in middle school. Kise knew Aomine probably would be disappointed to him..after 8 months he still couldn't improve and beat him. He knew that Aomine will hate him but..

He slowly widen his eyes as he feel his lips on a warm pair of lips that he wanted a long long time ago when God knows when. He slowly closed his eyes feeling a warmth of his kiss. But Aomine is a pervert he asked Kise for an entrance as he slipped his tounge in and battled with Kise. Kise almost ran out of breath slowly he released the kissing as he accidently moaned

"A-Aominecchi~!" he moaned

He look at Aomine. It seems that he's already came home and change clothes

"Kise it's already night..why you didn't go home?" ask Aomine as Kise smiled at him.

"I can't Aominecchi.."

"huh? Why?"

"because.." Kise expression turn sadder "If i go home i'll sleep and i won't remember the feeling how i _used _to adore you.." murmured Kise as Aomine sigh

"you're still thinking about that?" he ask borely

Kise turn mad as he pout

"Of course! I adore Aominecchi you know! Since we was on 2nd grade in middle school yet you make fu-"

"i'm not making fun of it, Kise" muttered Aomine as Kise widen his eyes

They stared for a long time as Aomine sighed

"You don't get it don't you?"

"eh?"

"Kise..you're unexpectedly dense" mumbled Aomine as Kise pout in madness

"I'm not, Aominecchi! Why someone like me who has received _MANY _confession love letters and gifts from girls are dense!? I'm not de-"

"Yes you are" muttered Aomine lazily as Kise mad even more

"What's the prove!?"

"you never get a confession from guys" said Aomine sternly as Kise widen his eyes then look at him with his bewildered expression

"Eh?"

"You never got confession from guys don't you? Moreover gifts and love letters from them" smirk Aomine as Kise frown

"Of course not! I'm not gay Aominecchi!"

Aomine widen his eyes. That's..unexpectedly make his heart broke. What if..what if he knew that He's actually love him? Wouldn't it'll make Kise think he's disgusting?

"...whatever Kise, just go home" he muttered as he get off

"W-Wait Aominecch-"

"you're hard to solved Kise, you're like those math problems" said Aomine as he got away

Kise widen his eyes as slowly tears fall

"...what am i to you?...AOMINECCHI YOU JERK!" yelled Kise mad as Aomine widen his eyes and Kise started to run

"W-Wait KISE!" yelled Aomine as Kise stubornly run

_'...why..why..why..'_

The light suddenly turn red..

"Why i'm in loved with you Aominecchi!?"

_BEEP!_

_GASPS!_

_CRASH!_

_It turn red for the __**passanger**_

"..." Aomine couldn't believe his eyes..he widen his eyes as he screamed

"KISE!" he yelled as slowly tears fall from his eyes. He look at Kise body who was covered in blood

"KYAAAAAAA! T-THE MODEL! K-KISE RYOUTA BEING HIT! QUICK! CALL AMBULANCEEEEE!" yelled his fangirls as Aomine held him

"AHO! That's why i told you not to ru-" suddenly he could feel a certain warm hand over him. He smiled gently and dearly at him..

"Aominecchi..I love you..Bye-bye" he smiled happily as he lost his conciousness

Aomine widen his eyes as he cried loudly

"KISEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAKE UP BASTARD! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU EVEN IF IT'S A JOKE! KISEEEEE! OY! OY! ARGHHHH! KUSOOOOOO!" roared Aomine

7 minutes after that, The ambulance has arrived.

* * *

_KRING! KRING!_

Kagami who's in a middle way doing _things _with Kuroko pick up his cellphone in irriated feelings

_AHOMINE DAIKI (GANGURO)_

"What's it Ahomin-"  
_"...Kise is hit" _

"Ha? What nonsense are you playi-"

_"JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE I'M NOT JOKING! KISE IS HIT BY A TRUCK!" _the voiced who heard by Kuroko make Kagami dropped his cellphone abruptly. Kuroko cover his eyes as slowly he feels his own hands wet

"Kise-kun.."

* * *

Midorima Shintarou who was scolding Takao dropped his cellphone as he widen his eyes. Takao look at him bewildered as he wondered why his beloved Tsun Shin-chan was making _that _kind of face

"S-Shin-chan what happ-"  
"That baka..that annoying dog, Kise..he's hit by a truck" said Midorima as Takao widen his eyes

"K-K-KISE-CHAN!?"

Midorima abruptly pulled his jacket

"Let's go Takao! I'll pedal the ricksaw!"

"y-yes!" said Takao as he quickly grabbed his coat and threw himself in the ricksaw

* * *

Momoi Satsuki who listened to her childhood friend words dropped her cellphone as she hug herself

"Ki-chan..~*Sob* *sob* *Sob*"

"M-Momoi-san!? W-what happen!?" ask Sakurai panickly as Momoi cried on Sakurai embraced

"Ki-chan..Ki-chan is..Ki-chan is being hit!"

The rest of the Touou players widen their eyes unbelievedly. Because..when they hear of a player that they played earlier being hit.. it's almost an impossible thing to ecounter

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi who were playing computers dropped his big cellphone and cause a big thud. It's a big sound enough to heard by his teammate, Himuro Tatsuya

"Atsushi? What happen-" Himuro widen his eyes as he see Murasakibara tensed and sad expression

"Let's go Muro-chin..Kise-chin..Kise-chin is being hit" he muttered as he catch the CAR key!?

"Y-Yes" replied Himuro as he grab his jacket

* * *

Akashi Seijuro who heard that, make a certain crack on his shogi piece. He on impatient tone ask Aomine Daiki

"What makes **Ryouta **being hit? I'll be sure to teach them a _lessons_"  
Normally he could feel Aomine shivered on the other side. This time he feel Aomine smirked

_"A truck, Akashi..." _

"I see..i will go right now" said Akashi as he hang up

* * *

The GoM along with Kaijou members were there. Kasamatsu Yukio the captain were cursing himself

"Shit..why i'm not take him along with me!?" he muttered

The others were gloomy. Especially Aomine Daiki he keep muttering that it's his fault to Kuroko. Kagami can only look at him in sympathized way. Murasakibara were surprisingly silent all the time. He didn't eat anything which make Tatsuya worried. Midorima were look at his cellphone picture which contain the Seirin basketball teams, Kaijo, He and Takao, and the GoM. Takao comfort him by patting his back continue to said Shin-chan softly. Akashi were texting his lawyer and the detectives to proceed the hitter of Kise Ryouta being guilty.

_CREAK_

that sounds of the door clearly is making all of the residence widen they eyes

"D-Doctor! how's Kise-chan!?" Takao were the first one who asked

"He's.."

With that.. Aomine widen his eyes

* * *

**WOOHOOOOO! CLIFF HANGER~! :D sorry for making it cliff hanger but i think it's the right time to do it :D i will wrote the part 2 of this until i'll wrote it later :P okay as i promise you guys here's the QUIZ! **

_**Q : This is about Kuroko quotes~! on his way back with Kagami from Maji Burger he says something to Kagami near the stoplight! what's that word? you have to answered it correctly without losing 1 word :D **_

**That's it~! Your request will displayed after chapter 3 which mean chapter 4**

**The next drabble is.. **

**KagaFem!Kuro :D it is a non-pairings drabble **


End file.
